


Raven

by tucsoke



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Why Did I Write This?, a funny-wannabe girl, a sexy but arrogant and sarcastic guy, they're not in the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10215164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tucsoke/pseuds/tucsoke
Summary: I never really wanted spotlight. I was good on my ass, in the shadows, but after only some people suvived the Conclave, and i was one of them, i just wanted to turn into a little spider and hide for ages in a corner. It was possible, but one person never let me do this. And he's the most important thing in my life.





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, my english is so bad, excuse me, i flush myself down the toilet. Enjoy, if that's possible,! <3

  Being a shapeshifter isn’t that much fun as the little kids imagine. I, Raven from the house Noname Orphan Bastard can confirm that i hate it. My opinion about turning into animals formed when i was eight year old. I lived in an orphanage, because i was afraid if i show my powers, they kill me. The governess used to tell stories about hanged mages, and i don’t really wanted to be one of them. But one day, i said fuck to everything, and i sneaked into the kitchen. As a mouse. Now, imagine hundreds of screams, caused by one little, black mouse. I imagined the whole thing in different ways, but not like this. I tought the cook wil probably chop me in half, but nothing like this happened. When i turned back into myself, everyone was shocked, except one person. He clapped, with a huge grin.

’’So, we came for her. Can we take Raven to educate her correctly?’’ he said, still smiling. They moved me into a circle, far away from my village. And i was glad they did.

  There was a boy with him, Yannick, one of those annoying teenagers that i grew into. He had unusually blue eyes, with a little bit hazel in it. He could easily pull out those girl-melting looks, and those untamed, black curls added more charm to his pale face with sharp cheekbones. But he was too arrogant for being a normal human being, so i just ignored him, and he did the same. Actually, we only spoke a few words in almost ten years. And that’s kinda awkward. The last time i yelled at him, because he was a complete douche with my best friend. I only had two best friend in my life. One of them died, and the other is a tranquil, Emilla. She’s the only thing i really care about. Those hot templars like Cullen Rutherford are only secondary things. I haven’t seen him in ages, but i still remember those greasy morning exercises the templars had, and we somehow got into that field and watched the whole thing. We only got caught when one of my friend, Leanna, the two faced of our group casted a frozing spell on one of the templars when he ran in front of our bush.

  But these are just good memories for now. It was a usually boring morning, when the master came to me and rewrote my schedule.

’’Do you have something to do?”

’’Actually, i need to learn..’’

’’It was a rhetorical question. You and Yannick are sent to the Conclave to.. Protect.”

’’Only us? Why not some more.. Experienced mages? I still need to learn some defending spells, and i’m afraid Yannick and I aren’t the best choice to work together.”

’’Sorry, did you said something? Now, go and get ready. You two need to go there in time.”

  I was kinda mad. My first thing to do was to ran to Emilla. She packed some amulettes she enchanted, and she turned to me. I bet if she could feel emotions, she would smile now.

’’I need to go on a trip with Yannick.” i said, furiously.

’’Oh.” she looked down awkwardly. She glanced back at me after a few seconds. ’’And that’s bad?”

’’Yes. The worst. I mean, everybody knows that we don’t get along, because he’s a huge.. You know what he is.  He looks fine, but that’s his only benefit.”

’’You know that i can’t feel attranction to anybody, right?”

’’Of course i know! But..”

’’I don’t really know anithing about love or being interested to someone, but i thing you and..”

’’Dont even finish this, or i spank you. Anyways, i came to say goodbye. Maybe we never see each other.” i joked, and i laughed az my own awkwardly lame joke. I got used to it, but it’s still kinda sad that she never be a full, emotional human.

  Things with Yannick got really out of hand. He looked at me, with a hint of bitterness. Maker, thank you, i feel so much more confident!

’’You’re that girl we saved from that idiotic cult town, roght?” he asked, but i was sure he remembered everything. I gently nodded, and started to talk too much again.

’’Raven. I’m glad that you remember me, but please keem my name in your head. It’s going to be a pleasure traveling with you.” i was kinda sarcastic at the last sentence, but he just smiled. Maker, not with this grin again. I swear Master Gretae would drop her lacy undergaments after this.

’’Yeah, fine, Raven. Should i call you nicknames too? Ravey? Sweetheart? Green-eyed-annoying-girl?”

’’Noo need for that, Sir Douchebag. I’m fine with my name.”

  He smiled, again. Oh, smile too, if a venomous spider bite you in your finest dreams. I can turn into anything, and i will make his life really bad. I showed a really evil smirk, but i had to realise he’s not near. Andraste’s balls, i’m so wretched.


	2. The disaster begins

  Breathing the same air with Yannick was a complete.. Well, a complete torture. He never forgot to make fun of me, and i really wanted to do the same, but i’m too woesome to do things like that. So i turned into a little mouse, and i cried. Like the day when Garell, who rescued me relocated to another circle. I still remember how betrayed i felt, and i feel the same right now. The ten years old Raven’s grief escalated on me, and i gave myself to my old friend, despair.

  That was a really windy day, and if i remember correctly, a big tempest approached us from the north. I enjoyed hearing how the little raindrops knocked on my window, like millions of tiny visitors. I really wanted a family, but my mother died when she gave birth to me, and my dad left me at that stupid orphanage. I always imagined that one day, my dad or a really distant relative take me to a normal, cozy home, but that never happened. Instead, i got Garell. He was like a caring uncle for me, and i loved him. He always gave me little surprises, like a lucky coin. I still wear that crystal amulett he gave me to my ninth bithday. But that day, the only thing he gave me was despair and sadness. I showed a really big smile when i saw him, but his face was really mournful. And that was the moment when i realised, that he had bad news. The little castle that i bulit from the bricks of happyness collapsed into a pile of nothing.

’’Raven.” he started. And i started something too, but that was crying. ’’I.. I have to go.. Somewhere.”

’’But where? And why” i asked bitterly. I had tons of questions in mind, that these two slipped out of my mouth.

’’I have to work in Orlais for a few years. Everything is fine, and i will come to visit you.”

’’You promise?”

’’Of course i promise! And one day, i will take you with myself. But be a good little girl, alright?”

  He lied. He never visited me, and i hated him for this. But then i realised that he probably said that because he wanted to calm me down. And i drank his words, and believed everything.

  I had to leave the bitter past to the fucked up reality. Somebody, probably Yannick shouted my name, and i had to turn back to myself. I dressed in disgust again, and i looked to that douche in front of me.

’’You cried?” he asked, but he started to laugh immediately. I ghasped.

’’I’m not a little girl anymore, so cut it off.”

’’Well, i’m still eight years older, so..”

’’Shut up, you old fuck. I don’t care about what you say. Anyways, what’s next?”

’’What’s next? We arrived, so tomorrow we meet the others.”

’’Fine. Should i dress in something nice? Like a ballgown?”

’’If you could  move freely in that, i don’t stand in the way.”

  He turned his head slightly, but i saw that ’i-want-to-ask-something’ look on his face.

’’You always turn into animals when you don’t want to deal with your emotions?”

’’Maybe. Why?”

’’Oh, nothing. I just don’t really want to imagine you in bed.”

  I was speechless. Again. I have a really sharp tongue, but when i need to insult Yannick, the words never want to come out. Andraste's tits, maybe i.. No. I have no time to fall in love. And the last time i did, it was a complete disaster. That boy drove me crazy, but he just played with my feelings. And just wanted to get close to the more powerful mages trough me. He never got trough the Harrowing, because he choosed to be an apostate mage. But this is a long story, and i want to keep it for myself. 

  "Get some sleep." Yannick whispered to me, after that two more hours i spent chewing on the past. I nodded, then i wrapped myself into the soft fur.

  I never expected, even in my wildest things, what's going to happen the next day. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was the first, kind of epilogue to the story. Thank you for reading, and if you made this far, you're the real hero <3


End file.
